Lo que más quiero
by beautifuldarkness33
Summary: Light Yagami ha renunciado a la propiedad de la Death note pero con ello no logra convencer a Ryuzaki de no ser Kira. L indagara más a fondo acercándose al castaño, mientras que Light busca la manera de recuperar la libreta o encontrar otro método de librarse del pelinegro sin imaginarse que L siente algo por él.


**Mi nombre es light Yagami, tengo 19 años, estudio en la universidad de Daikoku en Japón. Dos meses atrás recibí un don que me ayudaría a erradicar la maldad en el mundo, pero tuve que abandonarlo antes de que me atraparan.**

**Podría decirse que mi vida es común y aburrida como cualquier otra, pero lo cierto es que no siempre fue así, hasta hace poco más de tres meses llevaba una triple vida. Por las mañanas no era más que un simple estudiante universitario, por las tardes ayudaba en el cuartel de policías donde mi padre trabajaba, y por la noche…por la noche era dios, si así es yo un simple mortal de carne y hueso como cualquier otro, poseía el… ¿Cómo llamarlo?...para algunos era un maldición, pero para mí, era un don. Hasta hace poco tenía en mi poder una libreta, que me permitía destruir a las manzanas podridas de la sociedad, una repugnante y condenada sociedad, sumida en la destrucción y el caos, condenada a sufrir la implacable ira de ¿un dios?, y digo manzanas podridas, porque desde mi perspectiva es lo que son, colocas una manzana podrida junto con otras 10 que se encuentran en perfecto estado y ¿Qué es lo que pasa?...envenena a las demás, solo las contamina,las pudre, eso es lo que hace y es lo que sucede con este podrido y condenado mundo al que estamos destinados a habitar y que nos envuelve en la destrucción mutua por la supervivencia.**

**Cuando yo disponía de esa libreta Todo era perfecto, podía acabar con facilidad a cuanta rata inmunda interfiriera con la paz, con un simple desliz de mi bolígrafo sobre aquella libreta, cuestión de segundos para ser exactos…solo escribir el nombre, después imaginar el rostro del nauseabundo ser y vualá, un paro respiratorio terminaba con su patética y completamente escasa de sentido "existencia".**

**Pero aquello cambio radicalmente, ¿Qué sucedió?...ni yo mismo lo sé, será que el verdadero dios se enfado conmigo, por tratar de tomar su lugar, por tratar de conseguir que finalmente la paz reinara en este asqueroso cascaron, si un simple cascaron, este mundo esta vacio y hueco como uno…despertarme por las mañanas y escuchar por las noticias un gran número de asesinatos, robos, violaciones, ¿cómo pueden existir seres tan despreciables?...cuya única razón de ser se enfoca en hacer miserables a los demás…patético, simplemente patético.**

**La sociedad opto por apodarme Kira, al desconocer mi identidad, cuando me enteré no supe si reírme o molestarme…se atreven a llamar asesino a la única y verdadera justicia que debe reinar la tierra, la única persona que puede acabar con su sufrimiento…pero que equivocados estaban en creer que yo era un asesino, yo nunca en mi vida he matado una persona, solo me he encargado de eliminar a aquellos seres que se atrevieron a alterar el orden de nuestro ecosistema. Asesinos son aquellos que sin tener piedad ni una sola gota de bondad en la sangre, fueron capaces de quitarles la vida a personas inocentes, y ¿todo para qué?, para satisfacer sus bajos y egoístas deseos de ¿dinero, venganza, autosatisfacción?...lo que sea, nada es justificable para cometer semejante acto, por lo tanto si se atrevían a apodarme de alguna forma, esa debía ser Kami (dios) y no Kira (asesino). Puesto que yo no mato…juzgo a los criminales, es justicia divina.**

**Mi Death note, ese era el nombre de mi libreta, de mi don para acabar con la injusticia y la suciedad que contamina el planeta, hasta ese entonces todo era maravilloso, logre disminuir en un 35% el índice de asesinatos en mi país, pero después todo se complico. Un sujeto de gran astucia logro acorralarme deduciendo que yo era Kira debido a que los "asesinatos", como ellos llaman a la justicia, se realizaban en horarios nocturnos, justamente a la hora de la salida de los estudiantes universitarios, ese raro sujeto que se hacía llamar "L", estuvo a punto de atraparme, por tal motivo, me vi obligado a renunciar a la Death note, y así lo hice, logre cambiar de propietario a otra persona de confianza, con mis mismos ideales para que me ayudara a exterminar la hierba mala de este mundo, empezando por Japón y expandiéndonos al mundo entero.**

**Al ceder la propiedad de la libreta, mis recuerdos fueron borrados, pero conserve conmigo un trozo de papel de la misma para recordarlo todo, guarde dicho trozo de papel en mi reloj de pulsera y aquí empieza todo.**

**-¡light es hora de desayunar, si no bajas pronto se enfriara la comida!- grita una madre preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo.**

**-"ya voy mama, dame 5 minutos para vestirme"- contesta un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono.**

**Después de vestirse rápidamente baja las escaleras y toma asiento junto a su padre y su hermana, se dispone a comer sus hot cakes, pero es interrumpido por su padre.**

**Soichiro: light, tu madre y yo lo hemos discutido y no creo que sea buena idea que sigas trabajando conmigo en el cuartel, es muy pesado para ti tener que dedicarle tanto tiempo a los estudios y encima de todo…**

**Light: siento interrumpirte padre, pero creo que soy lo suficientemente grande y responsable para hacerme cargo ambas actividades, hasta el momento no me es complicado realizar ambas cosas a la vez…sin embargo, para tu tranquilidad, te prometo que si me llegara a frustrar con ello, no dudare ni un solo momento en abandonar mi puesto en la policía. Además deseo atrapar a Kira, ¿lo recuerdas?, quiero que pague por los asesinatos que ha cometido- toma con su tenedor el pan y lo muerde, ignorando las miradas serias de sus familiares.**

**Soichiro: te comprendo light, yo deseo tanto como tu atrapar a ese criminal desalmado.**

**Light:-piensa- desalmado…¿mi propio padre cree que soy un desalmado?...pero que mal esta, ¿Cómo es que la sociedad este tan ciega, para no ver que lo que hago es un acto de justicia y no de crimen?...más bien si lo ven, pero se rehúsan a creer en ello, se niegan a admitir y reconocer que un ser supremo pueda sacarlos de la catástrofe y la inmundicia a la que se ven sometidos, si ese es el caso…tendré que eliminar a todos los que interfieran en mi camino, aun si con ello debo deshacerme de mi propia familia- toma el vaso con jugo de naranja y lo bebe velozmente.**

**Soichiro: light ¿ocurre algo?...te quedaste muy callado de repente.**

**Light: no es nada, será mejor que me vaya o se me hará tarde. Adiós mama, adiós papa, adiós Sayu- toma su mochila y sale con una sonrisa de medio lado.**

**El castaño llega a su escuela, está a punto de entrar cuando es tomado de los hombros por alguien.**

**Elle: hola light, ¿sorprendido?- cuestiona con una ceja enarcada al ver el rostro de sorpresa y enojo del castaño.**

**Light: hola Ryuzaki- finge una sonrisa forzada. –dime ¿Qué haces aquí?...acaso ¿mi padre te mando para que me dijeras algo?...o ¿aun desconfías de mi, a pesar que ya se demostró que no soy quien tú crees?**

**Elle: eres muy astuto, puede que el temporal encarcelamiento al que fuiste cometido disminuyera en un 75% las probabilidades de que seas Kira, pero con el simple hecho de que exista un 5% de posibilidad, no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente.**

**Light: lo que digas- se da la vuelta molesto, pero nuevamente es detenido por L. – ya te dije que no soy Kira, trabajo contigo en la investigación, ¿Qué rayos quieres de mi entonces?**

**Ryuzaki: como ya te lo dije el porcentaje disminuyo, mas no desapareció, aun me resulta sumamente extraño el descenso de victimas de criminales, en el lapso de tu confinamiento y hasta ahora la cifra sigue siendo baja, lo cual indica que existe otro Kira de por medio.**

**Light: ¿y?**

**Ryuzaki: creo que tu y el segundo Kira están relacionados, o es eso o cediste tu poder a otra persona.**

**Light:-piensa- maldición, es demasiado inteligente, razona muy bien cada aspecto…mas sin embargo, no le servirá de mucho indagar.- "eso es imposible", en primera porque no soy ni he sido Kira en ningún momento y en segunda porque no poseo ninguna clase de poder o lo que sea que pienses que es…analízalo un poco, si tuviera dicha conexión con el segundo Kira, ¿no crees que ya te habría borrado del mapa por ser una interferencia?**

**Ryuzaki: es exactamente lo que pensaría Kira…acabas de aumentar el porcentaje en un 3%, sigue hablando y veremos que mas descubro- observa seriamente al castaño, que no hace más que devolverle la mirada y negar en ademán.**

**Light: piensa lo que quieras, me voy a clases- se da la vuelta, camina unos pasos y el pelinegro lo alcanza. –"ahora ¿Qué?"- pregunta más molesto, le fastidia el hecho de que alguien vaya un paso delante de él.**

**Ryuzaki: olvide mencionártelo, tomare un curso en tu salón, para investigarte más de cerca.**

**Light:-piensa- lo que me faltaba, lidiar con Ryuzaki en el cuartel es una cosa, pero ahora tener que tolerarlo hasta en la escuela, solo falta que se quiera mudar a mi casa, además no lo soporto, su forma encorvada de caminar, su extraña forma de sentarse, sus raros hábitos de comer dulce a cada rato, su ojerosa y seria mirada y lo peor de todo, sus constantes señalamientos hacia mi persona. Lo detesto pero tendré que aguantarme un poco en lo que consigo otra forma de…**

**Ryuzaki: -pasa su mano frente a light y la mueve de un lado a otro- oye light, ¿en que estas pensando?**

**Light: -lo mira molesto, pero enseguida cambia su semblante por un falsa sonrisa- solo pensaba en que como tu compañero debería mostrarte el lugar, después de clases por supuesto.**


End file.
